


【DBH】你賦予我的靈魂(七)

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	【DBH】你賦予我的靈魂(七)

7.

「安德森警探，就你剛才的言論及行為已經觸犯了仿生人條例，我有權利提出告訴及賠償。」警用仿生人RK900慢慢回過頭，臉上的仿生皮膚如液體般的將底下的白色的機體覆蓋，他沒有露出甚麼表情，看起來並不像挨了一拳的人，他的手還呈現被強制斷開連結的金屬層，停在半空中，然後慢慢的背到背後，呈現他平常待機時的動作。  
「你信不信我把你他媽的仿生鼻樑打斷，然後幫你換個狗鼻子比較好？」漢克嗤了一聲，作勢要上前揪仿生人的領子。  
「漢克！」康納拉住了要衝上前的警探，力氣大到讓警探移動到一半的姿勢在半空晃了一下。「他沒對我做什麼。」他的手抓著警探的衣服，指尖泛白。  
「......你..」  
「安德森警探，你現在的行為對於你的升遷恐會造成影響，我建議你還是減少髒話的使用及攻擊行為。」RK900的表情沒變，一樣冷漠的垂著灰藍的眼睛，「剛才里德警探發洩情緒攻擊了康納，我只是在幫他減輕疼痛。」  
「啊？」漢克回頭才發現康納左臉腫脹的樣子，他皺起眉「蓋文？他發什麼神經？」  
「他...。」RK900似乎別有意味的看了一眼站在漢克後面的青年，「可能認錯人了。」  
漢克征了征，他後知後覺的發現康納與RK900的樣貌十分相似。

康納被安頓在員警值班室，一旁的RK900可以明顯的感覺到他的不安，他不時的用手捏著衣服的一角，左手的冰塊也沒有確實的冰敷患處，額角的LED亮起黃燈，仿生人在掃描及判斷他造成焦慮的原因。  
「為什麼在你身上？」還沒等到仿生人查出原因，坐在一旁的青年焦慮值已經到了76%，「”我的東西”都在你身上嗎？」  
康納的臉色蒼白，他伸手拉住了仿生人的衣襬，聲音卻放低，「告訴我，莫里斯。」  
RK900沒什麼表情的眼睛微微睜大，他的名字是他藏在訊息裡傳過去的，仿生人本以為他不會注意到，他不常牽動的嘴角小幅度的挽起，手輕輕的牽住了青年，表情把臉部僵硬的線條修飾得較為柔和，「沒有全部，他只在我這邊放一部分，我也不知道內容是什麼，花了好幾年都沒破解密碼，”那個人”說他把記憶拆成了多份，他說是你這麼希望的。」仿生人伸手把已經落在一旁的冰囊撿起，輕輕附在康納的左臉頰。  
「那個”他”是誰？」  
「不知道，不過我計算出可能是”他”的人有三個。」莫里斯趁機摸了摸康納的左耳垂，上頭有個別緻的藍色耳環，他微微瞇起眼，「還要不要找出加密封包全看你的意思，如果你真的想要知道的話，今天剛好那個擁有加密封包的仿生人會調來這單位。」  
康納垂下眼，看著莫里斯錚亮的皮鞋材質，他現在記憶混亂，偶爾會有與仿生人的記憶重合的時候。  
像此時，在這個地方，他再次看見了一個警用仿生人在角落被另一名警探壓制著發洩不滿。  
他決定無視這個幻視。  
「我想，我想知道。」他無視著另一頭除了他之外沒有人聽得到的聲音，手指緊緊的抓住他的衣角，他討厭無知的感覺，這讓他感到害怕及無助。「你說那個仿生人是誰?」  
「RK800。」

 

「漢克，我並不贊同你把那個”康納”帶回家裡，他太可疑了。」福勒一手拉著漢克受傷的右手，一邊包紮，「而且你怎麼會蠢到用手打RK900，他比RK800硬多了。」  
漢克看著緊閉的職員值班室，他心裡有個奇怪的衝動，他不想放他在裡面，那衝動就像是隻小獸，搔抓著他的胸口，讓他坐立難安，「那個康納是什麼意思，你們他媽全部都在瞞著我什麼？」  
福勒包紮的手頓了頓，他拿起一旁的剪刀俐落的落剪。  
「並沒有瞞著你什麼，你還記得你住院前的事情嗎，你在十年前異常仿生人革命時被仿生人射傷，回來時忘了很多事情，就像是被格式化一樣，關於所有”那個仿生人”的事情從你身上以及警局裡全部消失。」福勒在繃帶尾部打了個漂亮的結。「在那之前他都是你最好的搭檔啊。」

『安德森警探，你應該再小心一點。』

「那個仿生人就叫做康納。」  
漢克感覺自己耳邊出現了像是雜訊的聲音，那聲音刺耳造成他嚴重的耳鳴，耳鳴之中他似乎聽見了有人對他說了什麼，雜訊太多他沒有聽清，他的身體似乎完全抗拒他想起某些事情，甚至身上已經冒出細密的薄汗。  
他試著回想，但全部變成了一坨噁爛東西，他甚至感到有股東西在喉頭滾動。  
「不。」漢克壓下了反胃感，他下意識摸了摸左胸口袋的25美分，從中感到違和，「不是他。」  
他的話語蒼白無力，福勒也不知道他在對抗什麼，只是搖了搖頭，「你沒有辦法扣留他在你那裡，他跟著你一定別有目的，我可不想再看到你少了什麼東西。」  
「我他媽還有什麼可失去的。」

「福勒副隊，我是RK800警用仿生人，很抱歉打擾你們的談話，但我必須找您來辦理調轉單位的程序。」突然的，一旁出現了穿著仿生人警察專用制服的RK800，這已經是現在少有的警用機，畢竟大部分都已經是RK900了，RK800在那次革命中幾乎已經被淘汰完畢。  
漢克感覺到有什麼東西錯位了，思緒像是片片雪花般的散開，又像是爆炸一半的讓他耳朵轟鳴，他伸手護住了從那次之後就不太好的右耳。  
「康納？」

『真是遺憾，你的康納已經死去了，為了偉大的革命，哼。』

RK800狠狠地皺起了眉，他似乎現在才發現漢克的存在，額角的LED燈環閃爍了黃圈，這是個現在還保留著LED的稀有仿生人。  
「是，我是康納。」他用著跟康納一樣的嗓音說著尖銳的話語，然後將領帶擺正，「但是很抱歉，我不是你的康納，RK系列的仿生人都叫做康納。」  
他的表情比起其他仿生人更加的多，他很少看到仿生人能夠露出那麼多表情，細膩的五官及仿生組件，甚至漢克感覺他的說話方式及口氣似乎在哪聽過，他一個楞神，他看著那個康納伸手抓住了他的領子，然後在傑弗瑞驚呼聲，他們倆彼此吻上。  
他有點被動的接受仿生人的吻，他吻的細密，甚至煽情，他想從他口腔中找到甚麼，並試圖撬開他的唇舌，沒有成功，被警察用力推開。  
漢克看到那個康納直起腰，擦了擦因為接吻而濕潤的嘴唇，用著跟他熟悉的康納一樣的琥珀色虹膜盯著他看。  
「抱歉，我只是想看看你的反應。」他抿開嘴唇惡意的朝人類笑了笑，將手上的ㄧ個電子板交給愣在一旁的傑弗瑞，「福勒副隊長，我的名字是馬修，是警用仿生人型號RK800，這交給你了，我因公務理由被調來DPD任職，請多指教。」  
仿生人的聲音公式化，他交出東西後就往值班室走去。  
漢克看到後也起身跟上腳步，他覺得有些遺忘的東西慢慢的湧出，它們在自己腦袋裡互相撕咬，導致自己頭痛欲裂。  
但他沒有停下腳步。

這三個人簡直是雙胞胎啊，當他們三個聚在一起時漢克才真的有這樣的感覺。  
康納像平時一樣乖巧的坐在椅子上，雙手平放於腿上，背脊挺直，左臉頰似乎已經慢慢消腫，由RK900幫忙扶著冰囊冰敷。  
康納看到仿生人RK800走進的時候是真的怔愣在那，兩張相同的面容互相相望。  
「嘿，康納。」先開口的是警用仿生人，他朝康納勾起嘴角笑了笑，表情比另個同樣的臉還要自然多了，「好久不見，雖然你應該還沒記起來。」  
康納真的一臉迷茫，他先看了看莫里斯，在看了看眼前的RK800。  
「叫我馬修，要的話也可以叫我康納。」他似乎真的因為看到康納而有些開心，他的音調比跟漢克說話時要高得多了。  
「馬修。」康納無意識的瞟了眼後頭的漢克，他有些破碎的東西在腦內蠕動。  
他朝仿生人伸出左手，上頭的手環流轉著漂亮的瑩藍色光芒，就跟仿生人的燈環一樣顏色，馬修垂眼看了看，並沒有伸手，而是看向後頭的莫里斯，對方搖了搖頭。  
「你今天已經累了吧，天色也晚了，要送你回家嗎？」馬修最後還是伸手拉住了康納，把他從椅子上拉起。  
「我現在寄住在安德森警探那裡。」康納張了張嘴，有點無法轉換自己的語言一樣，他轉移視線，眼前出現一些不存在的幻覺，他感到頭痛欲裂，「看來我真的有點累了。」  
「你住在他那？」馬修驚訝地看向一旁的人類，然後用略為高亢的聲音質疑，「你確定嗎？」  
康納點了點頭，看著馬修的手抓著手環，手上的皮膚層已經褪去，露出了下面的白色機體，他正在傳輸一個機密封包，暫時無法解密打開，以他現在的精神看來沒有辦法再接受其他訊息，他只暫時放在一旁，任由裏頭的系統緩慢解密，康納想知道以前的他到底做了什麼選擇，即使他現在什麼也不能改變，但他不想忘記，他知道或許他有可能會後悔。  
「是，他現在借住在我那。」所謂的理由變得乾巴巴，漢克便不再提起，他想要面對已經在他腦內成形的一坨怪獸，就算他的身體如此抗拒回想。

「小心點，安德森警探，還記得那個炸彈嗎。」他們要離開前，莫里斯附在漢克左耳邊，用極小的聲音說道，人類覺得他只要一不注意就會漏聽，「他們盯上的不是你，我也會注意，但務必請保護他。」

漢克安靜的開著車，眼角瞄著坐在副駕駛的青年，他安安靜靜的坐著，雙手抱著他的包包，雙眼直視前方，他覺得他的眼角似乎有點紅，警探有點想伸手抹去他眼角的異物，即使那什麼都沒有。  
「康納...」漢克打破了寂靜，他大膽的設想，自己與他的相遇是否是他的刻意為之還是其他的人的別有用心，他居然為此感到不安，「你到底是誰？」  
康納腦袋裏出現了混亂，他似乎聽到自己的聲音向他介紹自己是模控生命派來的仿生人，他晃了晃頭，這動作讓他像個人類了，「我也不知道，或許我只是想在你身上找些什麼，有可能只是想要害你。」  
漢克看到副駕駛座上的青年一半的身子籠在黑暗中，唯有那雙眼睛像是會說話般的發光。  
「我這快要步入中年的男人有什麼好讓你覬覦的，除非......。」他猛的踩下煞車，副駕駛座的青年被安全帶勒的往前，他發出了一聲悶哼，且被勒的咳了幾聲，漢克伸手抓住康納的臉，他看到一般人要花幾天才能消腫的臉頰，在他臉上已經看不到任何受過傷的痕跡，「除非你對我別有用心。」說完還自嘲了一下，「不過怎麼可能。」  
「如果我說是呢？」他猝不及防的拉住漢克的領子，然後湊過去舔了一口他的嘴唇，他的舌頭鮮紅，縮回去後還舔了舔自己的上唇。  
漢克被他的舉動嚇到脫手，他感到有點口乾舌燥，「媽的。」  
「我們可以試試，不是嗎？」康納坐回了位置上，說出的話馬上就有點後悔，他們各自忘了對方，形同陌生人，現在自己不過想起了一點，就開始懷念起他給予的溫度，他認為自己有點得意忘形了。「抱歉漢克，我....」  
漢克從駕駛座探出了半個身子，一把抓住青年的領帶往自己這邊帶。  
一個輕輕柔柔的吻？不，他覺得不是。  
像是要奪去他的呼吸一般，他啃咬著他的唇，然後舌頭靈巧的探入，在康納整齊的齒列上滑過，然後捲起他的舌頭，他們兩個就像是在沙漠中找到水源的探險者，飢渴的互相汲取對方口內的唾液。  
康納聽不到原本正在放映的重金屬音樂了，他的耳邊只剩下兩人製造出的水聲及雙方越發粗重的呼吸，他忍不住伸手勾住了漢克的頸脖，把自己更加貼近他，雙方交換著呼吸及氣息，整個車內溫度似乎上升了不少。  
漢克覺得口乾舌燥，並試圖從對方口中獲取更多，他知道自己不應該那麼容易被對方挑撥，但這感覺就像是他找了許久的氣味，他們互相覺得對方似乎彌補了某個缺角，或是某個遺憾，他的手不自主的探入他襯衫的下擺，撫摸著他細膩的皮膚，熾熱的體溫。  
「嗯...」康納從鼻腔中發出舒服的嘆息，這綿長的吻還沒結束，漢克覺得自己的血液已經往不該去的地方集中，他甚至開始覺得有點懊惱。  
良久，兩人退開時，在中間拉出了銀色的絲線，他們互相凝望對方的眼睛，康納感覺自己的心臟像是脫序般跳的極快，又像是快要掉入藍色的星空之中，他感到有些飄飄然的。  
他意猶未盡的還想繼續下去，但一股倦意突然席上，康納感到頭暈目眩且肢體無力，從尾椎竄上的無力感讓他發出了細密的呻吟，剛才升上的體溫忽然降低，他感到手指冰冷。  
「漢克...，我...」他甚至無法完整說完一句話。

——「封包解密完畢」  
——「開始強制進入熟睡前」

他張開眼，然後眨了眨，突然意識到他現在正坐在漢克的車上，一旁的提示欄要求找到安德森警探，他先是盯著眼前的草裙舞女性的擺飾，以及周圍的一些雜物垃圾，一切的一切跟記憶中的沒有甚麼不同，仿生人緩緩的將視線移到了外頭坐在長椅背上的年輕警探，然後選擇下車。

外頭是底特律一貫的黑夜，城市中巨大的光害把星空吃的一乾二淨，天空一樣密密小小的飄著雪，雪並沒有下的很大，但還是在地上積起了少許少許的雪堆，公園裡一個人都沒有，顯得冷清寂靜，他緩步走到人類身邊，他從沒那麼小心翼翼過，連聲腳步聲都沒發出，正在考慮要說些甚麼時，對方先開了口。  
「這裡風景不錯吧。」口氣中帶點滄桑，這很奇怪，他明明年紀並不大，「我以前很常來這裡。」說著，像是想起了甚麼，狠狠的灌了一大口酒，他沒有醉，他的眼神在黑液中仍然清晰以及銳利，但裡頭也帶著某種失望。  
「你不該再喝了，安德森警探。」他得讓自己不要露出太多的擔憂及其他情緒，他也無視了漢克對他的視線，他不能表現出自己是異常仿生人，對方很有可能在試探自己，自己居然成為了自己要獵殺的對象，真是可笑，他雖然轉過了頭，但用眼角偷瞄著一旁的人類，「酒精會嚴重影響你的健康。」  
眼前的雪已經在兩人身上鋪成白色班屑，拍不掉，但在衣服上化開。  
「我並不在意，反正現在我也無法做我自己想做的事情。」說完人類又再喝了一大口，「但我無法完全放棄，只能這樣消極的對抗，對你來說很難理解吧，康納？」說完嘴角便勾起了一抹像是苦笑又像是嘲諷般的弧度。  
他的確無法理解，對於現在的他來說要怎麼保全人類及自己是目前最重要的，他仍然無法連至禪意庭院，那封包仍卡著他的內存，病毒控制所有模塊，他無法回到模控生命清毒及檢查，被發現的機率太高，他的感覺模塊被迫開啟，導致仿生人現在感到寒冷，他試著學人類自我保暖似的抱起了雙臂，不回答漢克拋來的話語，他走到了柵欄旁，看著前面闌珊的燈火。  
「我們的調查毫無進展，異常仿生人之間沒有任何共通點，全是不同的型號，甚至製造地點時間都不一樣。」仿生人隱藏起自己產熱而正在發抖的機體，轉過身看著仍然在灌酒的人類，他的酒精閾值超標了，康納有點擔心及不安，雖然沒有表現出來。  
「一定有某種關聯。」人類從善如流的接過了話頭，但他又灌了一口酒。  
「他們的共通點就是對rA9很執著，簡直像是某種神話、信仰。」他用眼角瞄著漢克，盡量不讓自己再次脫口說出關心他的話。  
「信神的仿生人。」人類嗤笑了聲，「媽的，這世界到底變成甚麼鬼樣子。」  
他忍不住了，抱著胸，他越加感到寒冷，機體產熱的速度異常的緩慢，他回頭看著飲酒的人類，鼓起了勇氣。  
「安德森警探，你的心事是跟伊甸園夜總會發生的事情有關嗎？」  
「他們只是相愛著，他們只是想要在一起。」漢克似乎嘆了一口氣，然後瞇起眼看向康納，眼神像是在控訴什麼，又或著是在責備他，仿生人一時無法讀懂，社交模塊也沒有給他太多的選項。  
「他們可以模擬人類的情緒，但他們還是機器，機器沒有任何的感覺。」他稍稍握緊了手，他不再去試著讀他的情緒，康納得表現的不關心也不在意，他不能露出馬腳。  
「那你呢，康納？」他灌了一大口酒，深邃的藍眼睛再黑暗中發著光，人類把喝完的酒瓶放到了腳邊，走到了仿生人的面前，「你看起來像人類、說話也像人類，但你實際上是甚麼？」

康納看到了男人眼中的期望，他不知道他在期望甚麼，甚至有點害怕他的視線，但他選擇了社交模塊建議他所認為最好的選項，「你希望我是什麼，我就是什麼，你的夥伴、你的酒友、你的愛人，或僅僅只是個機器，按照你所想的，然後實現。」  
人類又往前走了幾步，他高大的身子站在仿生人面前，康納可以用嗅覺接受器感覺到濃厚刺鼻的酒精味道，他的社交模塊並沒有給他往後退的指令，他卻想控制自己的生物組件讓自己離現在這個人類遠一些，他感到自己的機體在顫抖，並不是因為冷，他也無法計算。  
「那個女孩子自殺的時候，你有任何的感覺嗎，康納？」他用力的推了一把仿生人。「還是說你他媽的不在乎？」  
仿生人被推的踉蹌，但很快站定，像平常一樣直起背脊，他感覺因為漢克的質問以及對自己的失望，讓他的內存跑出了一大堆的亂碼，他的脈搏調節器像是壞了，胡亂的打出釱，他覺得自己正在酸臭，不需要呼吸的他感到不能呼吸，他甚至覺得可以從嘴巴吐出釱。  
「……我當然沒感覺，安德森警探。」不能讓他發現自己的異常，康納選擇冷漠的回應，他看著他最喜歡的藍色眼睛，仿生人覺得自己的發聲器已經被冷凍到無法發音，但自檢生物組件是沒有損壞的，他仍然可以使用發聲器清楚的說出話語。「我是個機器，機器沒有感覺。」

康納看到了漢克拿出了左輪手槍，黑暗中他的眼神沒有一絲醉意，他更像是想將他給拆吃入腹，或著想打開他的腦袋裡檢查是否真的全是一團塑料。  
「那你怕死嗎，康納？」  
「我為什麼要害怕？」怕，請別開槍，請別殺了我，我…….，他感覺自己的內存跑出更多的亂碼及似乎是病毒的東西，光學組件甚至因此模糊了一陣。  
「如果我扣下板機，會發生甚麼事？」他挑了挑眉，「嗯？什麼都沒有？進入無意識狀態？還是有仿生人天堂？」  
仿生人絕望的意識到自己已經無法離開這個人類了，他沒發現自己的眼神中帶著些許冀望。  
「你不可能開槍的，你只是想要激起某種反應，可能我的反應會讓你失望。」他伸手抓住了槍管，把它更好的扣在自己的額頭上。  
他想起了他還有其他選擇，被迫停機後他可以不用在面對，面對這個會讓自己軟體不穩定的人類，以及這個操蛋的仿生人與人類對立的社會，他願意讓他來殺死自己。  
「你覺得自己很聰明是不是，那你告訴我，我怎麼知道你不是異常仿生人？」  
「……我會定期自我檢測，我很明白自己是什麼，也清楚不該做的事。」他閉上眼睛等待停機，仿生人知道，下個康納會替補自己的位置，而他不會擁有與他親密的記憶，也不會是個異常仿生人，或許他會更喜歡那個康納，他自私的希望自己死亡也是他給予的。  
他覺得自己的脈搏調節器像是停擺了，又或著是所謂人類的心律不整，但仿生人知道那不可能。  
他聽到人類輕輕的嘆了一口氣。

 

他感覺一股強大的拉力將他拖離本來站定的位置，預想中的槍響及停機沒有發生，康納被人類面朝下的壓制在引擎蓋上，他忍住臉上的生物組件擺出任何的表情，以及忽視光學組件顯示的輕微受損，LED燈環由藍轉紅，他或許知道接下來會發生什麼事。  
康納感覺漢克粗魯將他身上的外套用力扯掉，胡亂的讓它鋪在引擎蓋上，然後扯開他單薄的襯衫，人類略高的體溫輕撫著仿生人細膩的皮膚，感受著他皮膚上像是會冷而冒出的雞皮疙瘩，不過人類應該不知道此時的仿生人冷的微微顫抖。

「嗯，漢克不要.....」康納被動的接受人類的撫摸，感覺到人類的指腹在搓揉著自己胸前敏感的接受器，他沒有掙扎，尾椎發麻，嘴裡小聲的呻吟無法忍住的溢出，視覺接收器前跳出警示，但他無法處理及反應，人類將他的手用領帶綁住，纏緊，即使康納不會逃跑也不會攻擊。  
漢克將他翻過身面對人類，仿生人看到自己的褲子已經被人類褪去，感受著有些粗魯的愛撫他無法控制的仿生陰莖，或許那根本不是愛撫，那只是男人在他身上尋找些什麼，或許是靈魂，又或許是他所希望的仿生人的人性？  
「漢克，No....」  
他寬大的手撫過他的腰際，他喜愛的帶繭的手掌，像一條游移掠食的蛇，在他的腰窩處打轉，引得仿生人一陣哆嗦，他揉捏著康納胸前的紅果，它挺立在寒風中，楚楚可憐，他稍稍使力的揉捏，康納便忍不住顫抖的更加厲害，他發現漢克只要這樣隨意的觸碰自己就能夠讓他開啟性愛模塊，他咬住下唇把呻吟吞入自己口中，他的性愛模塊告訴他這樣並不會比較好。  
「啊...哈啊！」  
漢克拉起了仿生人的腿，挺腰進入的時候並沒有潤滑完全，但優秀的生物組件安全的將人類的物件完全吃入，甚至開始產生潤滑液，仿生人痛的挺起腰繃緊了腿，他的手指嗑著自己的手滲出了些藍血，勉強利用姿勢減少疼痛，背部的組件被僵硬冰冷的引擎蓋嗑的生疼。  
康納抬頭看到漢克似乎舒服的哼了聲，為了突然的疼痛及上升的體溫他開始小口小口的喘息，甚至還忍不住口中溢出的低吟，帶著些許冀望及哀求的看著漢克，他希望人類可以吻他，但他沒有。  
「哈啊.......漢克.....。」  
他沒等到康納熟悉裡頭炙熱巨物，漢克拉起仿生人的腳，像是在發洩什麼似的開始無章法的抽插，無人的公園中只剩下激烈的肉體碰撞聲，還有康納自己的呻吟，他被漢克操到發聲組件開始出現警示，大腿繃緊腳趾組件不受控制的捲起。

漢克像是藉著醉意狠狠的操幹他，每一下進出都是大幅度的抽插，他將自己的粗大完全抽出後又完全頂入，每一次的進入都讓身下的仿生人發出小聲的驚喘，後穴的媚肉緊緊吸咬著他，每一次抽出都會帶出一點，甚至潤滑液已經在他們的連接處打出些許泡沫，康納甚至覺得自己說不定會被狠狠操死。

他感覺自己的機體微微顫抖，跟上次在漢克家發生的性愛不同，沒有其他過於親蜜的互動，有的只是互相的掠奪，但仿生人仍然為此感到些許的高興。  
這感覺很矛盾，他並不想以這方式與他連結，但跟這個人類所有的身體接觸都讓他無法拒絕。  
「啊！」人類的粗長的性器擦過仿生前列腺時，康納一個沒忍住，他張口呻吟了出來。  
找到了點就很簡單，帶著醉意及其他不明情緒的人類將仿生人的腿整個拉起勾在肩膀上，然後大開大合的用力頂撞，仿生人的聲音漸漸轉為哭腔，他開始哀求，但人類似乎沒聽清楚，公園的雪吸收了所有的聲音，他想。  
仿生人高潮時，仰起頭露出了雪白的頸子，身下的小穴緊緊的寇著，像是不讓他離開，人類低低的喘息著，伏在康納身上，在他頸子留下了帶著藍血的咬痕，然後終於吻上了仿生人柔軟的唇，兩人互相交換氣息，就像是這不是一場強暴一樣，康納的腳趾舒服的捲起，他渴望般的舔著他的舌頭他的唇，然後人類猝不及防的結束這個吻。  
漢克將他翻轉背對他，康納才發現人類的性器並沒有消停，他炙熱的像是要把他貫穿。  
「嗚...漢克。」  
他或許會在這邊被他殺死，仿生人這才忍不住淚水，他無法理解這是什麼感覺，他感覺到生物組件內有股酸楚，它們因為快感的結束蔓延全身，最後匯集在光學組件，造成投影在電子腦裡的畫面模糊，他把頭埋到被束縛的雙臂之間，在低吟中小聲的啜泣，他感覺到人類伏在他肩頭，鼻子也一抽一抽的，溫熱的液體蹭著康納的頸脖，他沒辦法去採檢，他看到那兩股液體混合在一起，看不出原樣。

 

仿生人知道自己愛著他。  
但他無法表現出來，他不能。  
仿生人不能愛上人類，他選擇繼續當個機械。

──【感應到外力阻斷，連線強制中斷】  
──【重新建立防火牆】  
「康納！」  
康納張開眼時看見漢克緊張的臉，他記憶還在那時的大使橋上，輕觸臉頰，上面盈滿淚水，他感覺自己快被撕裂，由心口到指尖都被啃蝕殆盡，被這個感情。  
「我沒事，漢克。」他仍勉強的朝他露出一個笑容。


End file.
